


Not a Blood Mage

by irebelasmavhenan



Series: Begin Again [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irebelasmavhenan/pseuds/irebelasmavhenan
Summary: Leliana is wrong...obviously...right?
Relationships: Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Begin Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535009
Kudos: 11





	Not a Blood Mage

Alistair's sword carved through the horde of Darkspawn as if they were butter, arrows were gracefully shot from Lelianas bow and flew right over his head.

"Behind you!" The ex chantry sister shouted as an Alpha Hurlock managed to Flank Gareion. 

All the breath seemed to leave Alistair's body, the mage, however, turned aptly and pressed a hand to the beast as it reared its axe back for a blow. 

He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions but the Gory mess that the monster turned into had him...worried.

===

"Gareion is not a blood mage Alistair, don't be ridiculous," Leliana said this to him with a disgusted look as she was sharpening some arrowheads. 

They were on the road, stopped into some tavern where the elf in question was busy...reading? As usual, the mage refused to sit with them.

"Go, speak to him. He's lonelier than he lets on y'know?" This just made Alistair snort, everything the elf has shown him was always paired with barely hidden condescension. 

...He thought.

As he approached Gareion the mage smiled slightly and his eyes softened, which only made this harder. 

He stepped close enough to whisper "You use blood magic." He was expecting denial, defensiveness...instead, the elf nodded. "Yes. Only my own blood or that of creatures too dangerous to let live, such as the Darkspawn."

Alistair snapped "That's not a justification!" The entire tavern stared at them, Gareion sighed and motioned for him to follow. As they passed Leliana gave him a pointed stare.

\--  
The outside air was cold as it almost always was in Ferelden. The elf had brought him near to a small brook which gave reassuring background noise.

"It started as a way to keep a watchful eye over my best friend. Jowan would always pick the worst time to practice and never found out his "failures" were really me canceling out his blood magic...with mine." 

Alistair wondered what Jowan meant to the elf, given how he had reacted to finding him in Arl Eamons dungeon but now, alone and away from Morrgians sarcasm...Gareion showed how he was...hurt.

It took quite a bit of the wind out of his sails anger wise.

"You have to understand Alistair...I've suffered under templar watch, been the target for other mages anger at their treatment...I only ever used my blood magic to wipe memories of Templars who'd singled me out." 

If it was anyone else, if this elf hadn't of saved his life twice, been the driving force of their group...he'd of been enraged but instead he just gently reached out and embraced him.

Gareion made a soft noise and then...wept, openly and harshly, gripping the ex-templars armor like he had to, to survive.   
\---

"I told you, he might use Blood Magic Alistair...but he's not a -blood mage.-" Leliana said softly as Gareion, after wiping his face on an old cloth and going back inside had sat down alone again, though this time patting the seat next to him and motioning for Alistair to join him.

"You're right Leliana though me and him are not done talking about this..."

**Author's Note:**

> gnarledelfroot.tumblr.com


End file.
